Sunset (Pearlmethyst)
by themeinboss
Summary: Pearl and Amethyst go on a picnic while Garnet teaches Steven how to be a pugilist. Nothing very special, just some light fluff I had planned on finishing a long time ago and finally kicked the writing block to.


A/N: I think this ship, Pearlnet, Amenet, and the ot3 of them "Polygems" deserves more attention, so I decided to finish this fic last night, after about a two or so week hiatus of no writing that I do regret. Cute Pearlmethyst is cute :3 Enjoi ^,,*

* * *

Sunset

Pearl practically pounced all the way to the top of one of the temple statue's hands, excitement in her expression. Around her arm, a basket filled with a beautiful picnic dinner. Garnet had decided to teach Steven the art of pugilism, or the use of fists in a fight in an effective manner, as a form of self-defense, leaving the temple to her and Amethyst.

The beginning of their relationship had been a rather strange one, but Pearl had been feeling exceptionally lonely at that point in her over 1000-year lifespan, so it was a joyous occasion nonetheless, even if some of the things that Amethyst did were crass and slightly gross at times. Regardless, she couldn't help but feel happy to have someone to love that wasn't going to die of old age, unlike most of the people she had dated in the past.

Reaching the palm of the statue, Pearl sat down and began to set up the beautiful spread she had prepared, looking down at the watch that Amethyst had bought her on their second date. It was a small thing, plastic and fragile in feel (Amethyst explained that she had won it at the local arcade), but looking at it just made her grin widely at Amethyst's thoughtfulness. Pearl had decided to wear a black dress for this date, one that reached her ankles, with a small slit to one side that reached her knee. Once she had finished with the preparations, it was time to wait for her love to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, slightly tired from the long path that was required to reach this particular part of the statue, Amethyst arrived, exhaustion in her voice. "H-hah-hey lovely, what'd you need me up here fo- oh my, is that what I think it is?" Amethyst beamed at the rotisseried chicken, the bottle of 1912 Chardonnay residing alongside two clear crystalline glasses, and her favorite dessert, a shortcake covered in strawberries and whipped cream. Typically the gems didn't drink, due to the interference alcohol would cause during combat, but things had been peaceful in Beach City for the past couple of days, to the relief of the two.

"Surprise!" Pearl exclaimed, smiling up at her significant other, who smiled back in a similar fashion to that of a cheshire cat. "Wow, Pearl, I'm impressed! I knew you loved me, but I didn't know that you loved me this much!" Amethyst said back, sitting down and wrapping her arms around Pearl. This caused the pale gem to blush profusely, but she did the same as well to Amethyst, the two lovers wrapped in a warm embrace.

Pearl had left a note earlier where Amethyst could see it that requested they meet to have a chat, so Amethyst decided to dress up slightly, putting her normally long and bedraggled hair into a bun, and putting on a knee-length dress, a belt wrapped around the midsection of it and the shoulders slipping partially, as always. Pearl's blush deepened as she looked at how adorable her love looked, but she brushed it off and said, "We should begin eating, right?" Amethyst said, looking at the food hungrily. "Why of course darling, I got this for us to share!" Pearl said, giggling and reaching for one of the checker-print plates and putting some of the chicken on it, along with a fork so she wouldn't have to eat with her hands.

Amy, however, was far less digressing about how she ate, so she took the parts that were acceptable to eat with her hands, the legs and wings, and ate them with less ferocity as she normally would when eating something with her hands, looking up at Pearl thoughtfully. Having known one another for at least a millennia, they practically understood one another perfectly, although they were always learning new things about each other, much to their mutual surprise.

Wrapping whatever was left of the rotisserie for leftovers, Pearl daintily grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay, using a corkscrew to open the strong beverage and pour it into two glasses. She passed the other one to Amethyst, who held it in a seemingly sophisticated and posh way, mimicking how Pearl was holding hers. "Like this, right?" Amethyst inquired as she took a sip whilst holding it in that position, to which Pearl answered with a nod and took a sip out of her glass.

Slowly the wine dwindled down, until finally, the bottle was empty and the shortcake was gone, eaten alongside the wine, and the two lovers sat staring at the sunset, inebriated and satisfied. "Wow, Pearl, I've never been one to really enjoy staring at the sunset, but with you, it just seems-"Amethyst cut herself off, blushing profusely. "It seems like what, lovely?" Pearl said, running a hand through her temporarily stylized hair. Amethyst thought out her words carefully, not wanting to screw anything up.

"It just seems like I'd want to watch this one forever" she said with a more vacant tone, knowing how cheesy that comment sounded. Pearl gave a little "Squee!-" of adorableness and immediately snuggled into Amethyst's more pronounced side, messing with the bun in her hair until it finally gave and her hair went back to its normal, more scraggly state.

"Pearl, what was that for?! I did my hair up all special for you!" Amethyst stated, pouting at her significant other. "Amethyst, I did that because I don't mind your hair being messed up like that. Heck, I even kind of enjoy it that way! I love every part of you regardless. Your hair, your size and curvature, your silly, at times inappropriate jokes and humor, you're a polar opposite of me and I cannot tell you how much I love that." Pearl admitted, pressing her lips to Amethyst's to add effect to her words. "Mmmph, I love you too Pearl" Amethyst said, kissing her back and nuzzling her face in Pearl's shorter hair. "Everything about you, too."

A/N: Terrible #nosleep fic is terrible. I guess this should've been longer, but I also have been working on other things and didn't find much time for it.


End file.
